Zoro
by Lilliana1981
Summary: Next Stories of the Sanji and Zoro- series... Hope you enjoy! Rated as T for swearing and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Woopie! First chapter of **Zoro**! Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Not Beta readed.

"**Well, now this is the first chapter of Zoro… It´s not very easy to write about him, not as easy as about Sanji I mean… You wouldn´t guess but he hasn´t as many TICKS as the cook, you know? Hope I still managed to make this an interesting and personal moment between them… Next chapter will be ****His Hobby"**** Please, enjoy!**

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Pairing: ZoSan

Based upon Ch. 1+2+3

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

**His sword**

´_Oh no!_´ Sanji thought and jumped over the cliff to catch the white blade. Then he suddenly felt himself falling. He just catched a rock with his left hand. A sharp blade of pain ran through his whole body but he held himself at the rocks of the cliff.

That was two weeks ago…

_´Shitty swordsman… Why do you care all of a sudden? Only because I catched your stupid stick? Thanks for caring but NO THANKS!´ _Sanji thought and looked onto his bandaged hands. The shitty Marimo told him one week ago that his hands were precious. Even more precious than his sword also it seemed to be irreplaceable… Sanji looked down at the Marimo sitting in front of the Galley and cleaning his white sword. Sanji stood up on the Galley and stared at him since about five or more minutes.

´_Replaceable, huh?´ _he thought angrily. ´_If it isn´t THAT precious to you, then why do you keep staring at it like a mother at her beloved child? You are cleaning and pampering it more than I my own hands… What is it, shit- head?´ _he thought by himself, almost… Wait a minute… was he… JEALOUS?? About that SWORD? His eyes widened he shook his head and shrugged back-

Just to kick the glass of water staying on the railing in front of him down right onto the Marimos head…

"WHA!!! What the-? _**SHIT- COOK!!!**_" the green- haired man yelled as he looked up. He was completely soaked with water…

"Oops!" was the most intelligent thing Sanji was able to answer.

He hadn´t done this by purpose but he knew the swordsman wouldn´t believe him also if he told him. So he straightened his shoulders and watched the pissed off swordsman walking up the stairs right in front of him. He stopped just a few centimeters away from his face and stared him in his visible eye. Sanji shrugged. One more centimeter and he would be able to see his left eye. Sanjis heart was beating so fast as if it tried to jump out of his chest but he kept playing the cool guy as always. He lend himself some centimeters back and said:

"You should brush your teeth, Marimo! You stink!"

Suddenly the Marimo realized how close he was and took one step back.

"What was that? Why did you do that?" he asked angrily, glaring at the blond man as if he would like to eat him up right now.

"Just watered the meadow." Sanji answered calmly.

The jaw of the man in front of him suddenly hit the floor…

"Wha- Are- Are you crazy?" he asked in disbelief, his deep voice a little higher than normally. He almost squeaked the last word.

"Nope. I don´t think so."

The Marimo still stared at him in total disbelief. Then, suddenly he looked at the cooks hands, shrugged and turned around.

"I owe you one, so I think this time I will let it go…." He said and walked back down the stairs, catched his swords and walked under deck.

Now it was Sanji who stood there in disbelief. The Marimo hadn´t tried to beat the hell out of him? Again he asked himself what was up with this sword that was so precious to him…

Two days later they were having a biiig party because they were able to beat up some people of the world government and rescued a whole village.

Chopper soon slept away and at about 3 o´clock in the morning everyone but Sanji and the shitty swordsman went to bed. The Marimo took the last drag out of the bottle of sake and placed it with a loud ´TUCK´ onto the table just to open the next one. He looked at the almost drunken cook who had started to clean up.

The Marimo stared at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"What is it now, Marimo?" Sanji asked, lightly unsteady ´caused by the Booze he had drunk.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"What do you mean, shit- head?" Sanji answered, knowing exactly what was coming up next.

"Why did you ´water the meadow´? he asked calmly.

"…!"

The blond man didn´t answer. He looked away and started again cleaning up the table and its surroundings. His hands were aching….

"Hey! Don´t you plan answering me?"

"… … Well… You also wouldn´t believe me if I would tell you." Sanji answered.

"Just try to!"

"…!" Sanji looked back at him and sighed. "Well- it was an accident…"

"An ´_accident´_! Yeah, sure! Like everything else in the last years! What do you think-"

"But it WAS an accident! I couldn´t catch the glass of water with my hands properly and then it fell down on you…" he would better like to bite his tongue off rather than telling him that he shrugged because he was jealous about his sword…

"Why didn´t you tell me earlier?" the swordsman asked.

"What do you think? Because I knew you wouldn´t believe me! You even don´t believe me right now!"

"… I believe you" the Marimo answered after a moment. "It´s Ok I think… you didn´t do it on purpose."

The blond cook opened his mouth in surprise. He stopped cleaning and sat down by the Marimos side. The shitty swordsman gave him a glass of Booze. Short before he was able to grab it the green haired man pulled back.

"I think that´s no good idea! It could fall…" he said and smirked just to place the glass in front of the cook.

The cook narrowed his eyebrows.

"Haha, funny!" he said sarcastically.

They both fell silent for a while.

"… Can- can I ask you something?" Sanji finally said.

"At least you could try to." the man beside him answered.

"… Your sword…"

"Yeah?"

"Wadou… What is it? Why is it precious for you?" he asked almost shyly. He knew the Marimo didn´t like to talk about. It seemed at least to hurt too much.

"…!"

The Marimo didn´t answer for about five or more minutes. Just as Sanji thought he wouldn´t get an answer the swordsman started talking:

"It- it was hers…" he said lowly, speaking to the bottle in his hands.

"Hers?"

"…. Kuinas…" he said sadly.

"Who was she? You talked about her a few times to Luffy I know but I never catched what it was."

The swordsman chuckled darkly.

"She was my rival, my friend, my ideal and-I think- my first real love… She died at my eleventh birthday… She wanted to become the greatest swords_woman_ in the world but she thought she could never be able to become strong enough because she was a girl."

"What happened?" Sanji asked lowly.

"She... she fell off the stairs and broke her neck… It was an accident just one day after I promised her to become the greatest…"

"And the sword?"

"I asked her father if I could get it. It is a memory and a promise to her father and to Kuina also to fulfill my destiny…" he looked down at the sword hanging by his side with a sad and almost lovingly expression in his face.

"But- but then… Why do you care about my hands? Isn´t this sword more important to you?" Sanji asked in surprise.

"…" the shitty swordsman just looked him in the eye, smiled- SMILED!!- and stood up.

"Good night, crap- cook!" he said and went under deck.

The ´crap- cook´ just sat there in total confusion.

´_What was that?_´ he thought and looked after him. ´_I- he… he never EVER did smile on me…´So- what WAS that all of a sudden?´ _

He shook his head and went back cleaning. Well, if his hands were just that important to him he could have helped cleaning… His hands were still aching.

After about five minutes Zoro went back again just to see how Sanji tried to carry a tablet with dishes. The blond man picked it up, winced and placed it back on the table. After that he looked angrily on his injured hands.

"You really shouldn´t try to clean it all by yourself." Zoro said behind his back. The man in front of him jumped out of surprise and turn around fast just to grab the shirt over his chest.

"Marimo! Really if you ever do that again I´ll die because of an heart attack."

""Don´t promise what you cannot hold later!" the Marimo said smirking.

"Haha! Funny! As you can see I have to clean it all by myself because nobody is left for help!"

"I am left…"

"…!" Sanji looked at the Marimo, eyes widened, as he picked up the tablet and turned around to walk over to the kitchen. Sanji was able to handle that kind of niceness, sometimes the green moss- head was able to be kind to him…

But the next sentence he really couldn´t handle.

The swordsman stopped at the entrance of the Galley as he heard how Sanji tried again to help cleaning.

"Oi, shit- cook!" he yelled over to him. "Sit down on your skinny ass and let it be! I´m going to do the cleaning!"

Suddenly Sanji dropped his cigarette…

_´Is he ill or something?´ _he thought. ´_What the-?´_

But Sanji obeyed and sat down on a chair.

After the swordsman finished the cleaning he sat down next to Sanji to watch the already rising sun. They sat there in complete, irritating silence. The Marimo never had been that calm when he was near him… It was kinda… nice to share the time in silence…

Suddenly the shitty swordsman started to talk.

"Thank you…" he said simply.

"…? Huh?"

"My sword… I never thanked you for saving it. I just yelled on you…"

"… It´s Ok…"

"No, it´s not…

"What do you mean…? Sanji asked lowly, irritated, looking at the man beside him.

"…"

After a while the Marimo said calmly:

"I wasn´t angry about your hands, you know… I mean- not on the first hand…"

"So- what was it?" ´_I knew he didn´t care at all…´ _Sanji thought.

"I was angry because- as I saw you- jumping after the sword… Disappear in the gulch of the cliff… That was kinda´ horrible!"

"Marimo, what-"

I´m not finished yet!" he said harshly.

Sanji looked at the face of the moss- head and gasped, silently. As far as he could imagine in the sun of dawn the swordsman was flushed, his face completely red up to his ears!

Sanjis heart missed one beat just to race faster as ever before when he was in the near of the man sitting beside him. ´_But… why?´_ he asked himself.

"As I saw you… Everything came back to my mind… I mean with Kuina… How I lost her- that empty feeling… I couldn´t stand it if I ever lose a friend or a Nakama of mine again… Even if it´s just _you_…" he spit the last word so Sanji surely could get the peak.

Again they said there in complete silence as Sanji suddenly said:

"You are definitely and COMPLETELY DRUNK, aren´t ya, asshole?"

"Oh yes, I am!!!" the shit- head chuckled.

"… Would you- would you tell me more about her?" Sanji asked shyly. He didn´t know how the salad- head would react and for some kind of reason he didn´t wanted to break the first peaceful moment between them since they were Nakama.

But he didn´t yell… He looked at the cook with a weird expression in his face and after a deep breath and a loud sigh he started talking…


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter of **Zoro**! Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Not Beta readed.

"**It is still not very easy to write about him… Dunno why but I hope you enjoy this story… Next chapter will be ****His smile****…"**

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Pairing: ZoSan

Based upon Ch. 1 and "Sanji"

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

**His Hobby**

´_Why the hell did I do it?_´ Sanji thought and looked onto the tiny cup upon the table in front of him. He blushed lightly and thought about the expression in his face. That… _weird_ and almost angry look as he had asked darkly _"who?"_. As if he would be able to change the past…

Sanji had showed him his eye… He still didn´t know why he actually did but he had showed him… He took the tiny cup from the table and opened it. The smell of herbs and salve came into his nose. He took something of the salve on his fingers and massaged his aching eye.

Well, yeah – he showed him out of a weird impulse but he actually hadn´t been able to tell him the truth and why he was hiding his eye from the whole world. His shame and his pain always came back when he looked into a mirror and saw his eye and also the weird questions of other people were hurting too much to show it to the world.

The cook sighed and closed the tin just to put it back into his pocket…

XXX

It was late at night as the cook woke up by a movement in another hammock. He cracked one eye open and looked around. Then he saw the door of the men's bunk opened by a scheme. First he thought it was Ussop who were on night watch to change with Sanji who was supposed to be next. But the scheme went out of the room. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep.

It felt as if it was just about 5 minutes ago that he had turned back to sleep as Ussop woke him up.

"Hey, Sanji! Wake up, its y- youuuaaah~ turn!" he yawned.

The blond man again cracked one eye open and sat up to show Ussop that he was already awake. As he walked out of the men's bunk he realized that one of the hammocks were empty.

Marimo- again.

This was the third time in about one week the shitty swordsman had left his hammock. What was the Marimo doing? He left his hammock in the middle of the night and returned about two hours later. Not that the cook would be curious what he was doing the whole night long… Not in particular…

So it was decided. Sanji searched the whole ship for the rotten bastard.

He wasn´t in his trainings room for late- night- training…

He wasn´t in the Galley to steal some Booze…

He also wasn´t on deck to sleep under the stars…

So- where was he?

He searched the whole ship for to find him- even though the girls room…

He knocked on the door. No response so he cracked- as silent as possible- the door open. He sticked his head into the room just to cause a "WAAAAAAHHH!!!!! SANJI!!!! Get the hell OUT. OF. HERE!!!!!" from his red- haired goddess. At the same moment he had a book ~_Navigation today_~ on his forehead and fell backwards to hit the wall behind him and slid down on it.

"Oh, my beloved Nami- swan~" he whimpered. I am so sorry to interrupt you and Robin in your wonderful dreams!"

"So- what are you actually doing you pervert?" Nami yelled, now standing in front of him.

"I- I just was searching for-"

"Panties or something, weren´t you?" she yelled again.

"No- no, I-"

"If it is swordsman- san you are searching for" Robin said and chuckled, standing behind Namis back. "Well, he is not here."

"How do you- ?" he blushed deeply. Robin had catched him in the right place. Why was he actually searching for that idiot?

"You should search for him in the bibliotheca." She chuckled again. "Just don´t destroy it when you´ve found him."

Nami looked to Robin. Then back to Sanji. Again to Robin…

"Ah, whatever!" she said, shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

"You owe me one! Mmh… About 5.000 Berries will be enough, I think!" she chuckled darkly and looked at him.

"But- Nami- swan~! Why?" he whined.

"For interrupting our sleep and for seeing me in my night- shirt."

His eyes grew wider. He didn´t even recognize that Nami stood in front of him with a very- VERY- I mean _**VERY(!!!) **_short shirt. From his place on the ground he was actually able to see her… "PANTIES!"(he squeaked lowly and with a very high voice) She turned around sweepingly so he had a good look onto her… …! (She was actually wearing a Tanga… You shouldn´t try to sleep in it… it is NOT COMFORTABLE… XP)

His head shot back in a Nosebleed- attack… He would pay her the 5.000 Berries with pleasure! Robin chuckled by the bleeding cook- san on the floor and also went back to sleep.

XXX

The door of the bibliotheca was closed but a small light was to be seen under it. He opened the door and slipped silently into the room. The Marimo was sitting on the desk in the middle of the room…

???

Reading a book? He sneaked over his shoulder. The shit- head didn´t respond, concentration completely on the book.

Sanji suddenly snapped it out of his hands.

The Marimo jumped and the chair fell down to the floor noisily.

"What the- **shit- cook!!!**" he hissed with a deep, dangerous voice. "Who is going to kill who by heart- attack?! Oi, give it back!"

"What is this, Marimo? Didn´t even know Marimos were able to read!" the cook chuckled.

I said GIVE. THAT. BACK!" the green- haired man growled.

What is it… let´s see…- NO!!" Sanji started laughing.

"Oi! What´s so funny? It´s an adventure!" the Marimo yelled and snatched the book out of Sanjis shaking hands. His cheeks flushed pink.

"An _adventure_, yeah, of course it is! ~_Loving hearts deep in the forest of pink pleasure_~ It´s a porno, Marimo- nothing else!"

"It. Is. No. PORNO, you shitty pervert!" the swordsman yelled angrily.

"It´s an adventure… with… kind of… romantic scenes in it…" he stuttered and blushed deep red. "it´s interesting… kind of…"

Sanji looked at him with a puzzled expression- and started again laughing.

The Marimo snorted angrily and stomped out of the room.

After that night he didn´t talk to him for about 3 days… and Sanji hated it!

Sanji was pissed, Sanji was bored and he REALLY hated to be ignored, even it was just the shitty swordsman!

At the third day Sanji had enough of it. After breakfast he walked down to the bibliotheca and grabbed the book the swordsman was reading in out of the shelve and started reading by himself. As much as he could say it was a good book. Sometimes he borrowed some books from Robin and this also could have been one of it hadn´t there been this stupid title.

It was about a man and a woman trapped in a dark forest. First they didn´t like each other but after Wolves and black knights and other problems on their way they fell in love with each other. It actually WAS an adventure- book but the story of the two people falling for each other and how they were falling- all the reasons and the deep friendship was standing in front of the whole story…. And also the sudden death of the woman at the end of it… Sanji looked at the last page and the last sentence…

~_She was gone… And he followed…~_

Horrified gasping he closed the book noisily and stared at it for some moments. Then he stood up with the book still in his hands and walked up on deck. There he just turned to the left side and walked to the railing.

The grass-head was taking a nap, leaning against the mast as he heard Sanji walking up on deck into the bright sunlight. He cracked one eye open just to see the man with the book in his hands walking fast to the railing. Now he was completely awake. He jerked and jumped up.

"Hey- hey, shit- cook! What are you-" but it was too late.

Sanji ignoring him completely raised his arm with the book in his hand and threw it with all his might out on to the open sea. As wide as he was able to throw it.

Suddenly rough hands grabbed him from behind, turning him around, shaking him not very gently.

"Why did you do that!?!" the green- plant- boy yelled right into his face."Do you plan to get me insane or something?"

Sanji freed himself from the tight grip, slapping his hands away.

"I´ll get you another one!" he yelled back.

I don´t WANT another one!"

Looks like you´ve got no other choice!"

"You shitty IDIOT!" the swordsman growled and unsheathed his swords.

And again- about one second later they were a cloud of legs and swords and ´OUCH´ and ´dart brow´ and ´moss head´ - you know the whole thing… XP…

XXX

After Chopper had yelled and plastered and yelled and bandaged and yelled and salved and AGAIN had yelled, the shitty Marimo ignored Sanji- again- completely.

XXX

One week later

They arrived at a little Island. The village on it had a good sorted book- store and Sanji was able to buy the book he had thrown overboard to replace it for Robin- chwan.

He walked throw the book- store as he suddenly jerked back and hided himself behind a huge bookshelf. The swordsman was standing in front of another shelf with adventure and romantic books. He looked at one of them, holding it in his hands. After that he placed it back to the shelf, counted his money, looked at it again and snorted just to walk out of the store.

Sanjis heart was beating fast- but why? And why did he hide himself?

He walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the book the swordsman had been interested in.

It was a book about a Samurai who fell in love with a woman who secretly had learned to fight with the two Katana- style. It was a book about honor, truth, friendship and love…

´_What else… That´s so him!´ _Sanji thought and actually didn´t even notice his own smile about his thoughts.

Sanji turned over to the last page:

Both of them became knights at the King´s castle, married and lived happily ever after…

XXX

The cook sat in the crow´s nest on his night watch turn.

He watched out into the dark, cold night. No cloud and no ship was to be seen. He smoked his third cigarette since he started watching (about 20 minutes ago) and looked up in the bright sky full of stars and a moon shining down to the calm sea.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind his back and turned around. It was the shitty swordsman- with a book in his right hand. The cook turned around to face the calm sea again, blushing lightly.

The swordsman sat down aside him and kept silent. After a while he opened the book and started reading. About one hour later he closed it noisily, staring up to the cooks´ face.

Ten or more minutes (it felt like it for Sanji) passed by in more silence. Finally the moss- head began to speak:

"I found this book on the desk in the bibliotheca. Do you know anything about it?"

Sanji looked at him out of the corner of his right eye and answered slowly:

"Nope, nothing."

"Hm… That´s funny… Robin told me today you were at the book- store, too- just like I was… And it must have been around the same time like me… I´ve also found a new book of the one you thrown away in one of the book- shelves down in the bibliotheca…"

Sanji shrugged. He must have been searching for it… The cook had placed the book as high and as far away as he could…

"…! … Do- do you plan to read it until the end? I mean the replaced one…?" he asked lowly.

The green- haired man looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you actually throw it away? If you had planned to piss me off you-

"You shouldn´t read it any further…" Sanji interrupted.

"…! … Why not?"

"You just shouldn´t and now stop fucking asking me!" the cook repeated.

"…"

Silence again.

"She dies in the end- doesn´t she?"

Now it was the cooks turn to look surprised down to the Marimo who looked at his hands, almost sadly.

"I can stand it- I am not as weak as you think and it is just a book, not the real life…"

"That´s not it!" the cook interrupted harshly.

"But then- what was it?"

"…" Sanji again looked up into the stars.

"Explain or I´ll kick the hell out of you for driving me crazy!" the green haired man grumbled dangerously. Sanji could tell out of the sound of his voice that he had reached his limit of patience.

He sighed.

"It is the last sentence…"

"What? What was it?"

"… It is ~_she was gone… and he followed…_~"

The swordsman looked at him in disbelief and blinked. Then suddenly started laughing.

"What´s so funny, asshole??" Sanji yelled.

"THIS was the reason you made this whole –throw and yell- thing??" he placed his left hand on his aching stomach and whipped away a tear running down his cheek.

Sanji went bright red.

"Hey- cut that out! YOU are the one telling me about your dead first love! And it is YOU who still isn´t over it!" he almost screamed the words into the Marimos face.

"Yeah- but- hihi- I- I would never suicide myself because of a book, baka!" he really tried to calm himself down…

"I didn´t thought you would… I- I just thought it would hurt you… kind- off…" Sanji stuttered his voice turning more and more lowly.

The salad- head looked at him puzzled but now already calm. Now he was the one who had to ask:

"Why do you care?" serious again- as good as possible…

"You were the one who told me we are Nakama!"

Sanji and the swordsman looked at each other. One minute later the cook recognized that they stared at each other for about a while, blushed and turned away, back to the stars.

"Why do you even read such books… I never expected you to have a sense for romance. And in the middle of the night…"

Now the swordsman blushed.

"It´s not a romantic story. It´s a book about an adventure (Sanji: "Yeah, whatever…"). It – it is a hobby… kind of…"

"Hobby?! I thought Booze and training your ass off and sleep the whole day (Swordsman: "Asshole") would be your hobbies…"

"Sometimes- sometimes that´s not enough… Sometimes I´m bored… Just training and sleeping- who can live like that? And out on the ocean without a change or something for about days or weeks or even month…"

"…! … And why in the middle of the night?"

"YOU should know the best! YOU were the one laughing at me reading a romantic story…"

his eyes widened and he blushed again deeply up to his ears and smashed his right hand up on his mouth. What did he just say? He waited for the crap- cook starting to laugh again- but he kept silent.

The cook looked at him with a weird expression in his face.

"I´m sure no one would laugh." He finally said. "And if- why do you care? I was the biggest hurdle for you to get over- wasn´t I?"

Since the swordsman looked at him he was almost able to see him thinking the whole situation over.

"Don´t hurt yourself, Marimo" he said teasingly and chuckled.

"YOU- " the swordsman started. But then he looked at the book in his hands and let it go.

"Aah- forget it! It´s too late today! I´ll kick your ass right into the ocean tomorrow morning." he said, stood up and walked to the door. There he stopped, turned around and said:

"Thanks!" just to walk out of the room.

The cook turned around again- lightning a cigarette and watching the stars…

The next few days you could see the Marimo sitting in the sunshine after his training with a book in his hands. Franky tried to tease him and Luffy… Well- he was Luffy and so the Marimo didn´t even notice the stupid questions…

After that book another one followed… and another… and another… He didn´t read as much as Robin did but sometimes when they were out at sea for a long while another book followed…

But he never touched the replaced book again…


	3. Chapter 3

Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Beta readed by Princess Darkcloud, thank you so much! Hope you like it!

Warnings: Yaoi, language

Pairing: Zoro x Sanji

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

**YAY, finally chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! I only life for Reviews! It is a short one, I know but I´ll soon upload the last one- His Body and Soul 2- and that one is really long (about 5.900 words more or less after betaing)! I was running out of ideas for this story, so I needed a very long time to update... Sorry!**

**His Smile**

Sanji had finished stocking up the ship and was on his way back to the beautiful little village on the summer Island where they had just arrived one week ago. He still wasn't able to walk properly, but with the crutches Chopper had given him he was able to walk the long way to the little Town. (Of course he hid them behind an old tree standing about 100m away from the village- entrance in case of not to lose his coolness… *SIGH*). He hobbled over to the nice little café under the old Oak at the marketplace, looking for beautiful ladies as he saw a little girl crying under the tree. The Marimo shit-head sat in front of her with his back facing Sanji.

_´Damn Marimo! You shouldn't scare little children, should you!´_ But as he took the first step to walk over to them to kick the Marimo into outer space, he suddenly looked up and dropped his swords to the ground.

Sanji stopped. What was he up to?

The swordsman stood up, went to the tree and climbed up into it. Sanji almost lost his cigarette. What was he doing there?

He walked closer to the tree so he was able to see up into its branches. He saw the Marimo sitting on one of them, his right arm stretched in front of him, cooing and purring and clicking with his tongue as if he were insane. Just as the cook was about to yell up at the Marimo-tree-climber, he heard a low, little ´MEOW´ from in between the branches.

A little black cat, about two or three months old, crawled slowly, slowly to the hand held in front of it. It wrinkled its little nose and smelled the hand of the swordsman. Then it looked up at the Marimo's face.

The Marimo sat there, calmly, completely unmoving beside one thing: as the cat looked up to him his face cleared. His eyebrows and the whole expression relaxed; he almost looked friendly...

And now, as he climbed down the tree with the cat in his arm and gave it to the little girl, he really looked happy and kind of satisfied…

He smiled at her, brushed a tear away with the thumb of his right hand and gently ran a hand through the deep black hair. Sanji's heart skipped a beat.

He was smiling, SMILING! Sanji never had seen his REAL, HAPPY, and WARM smile before… On one drunken night as the Marimo told him about Kuina he had actually smiled at him, but it wasn't more than a friendly grin… He never had smiled like this in front of him before…

She bowed herself about ninety degrees and thanked him happily and walked away.

The moss-head looked after her, still smiling satisfied as he replaced his swords in his Haramaki. As he turned around he shrugged and gasped at the sight of Sanji standing in front of him.

"Oi, shit-head! Scaring little girls?"

"Oi, pervert! Molesting young Ladies?"

They glanced at each other. Now nothing was left of the smile in his face.

XXX

Two hours later they were back on the ship…

After they fought like hell at the marketplace…

After the Marimo, because of one of Sanji's kicks, crashed into the ´Annual General's Meeting of the Veteran Marine Soldiers´ which were every year in this little village…

After they had to fight a lot more problems than just their own stupidity….

AND after THAT the Marimo, once again, had to carry Sanji back to the ship, though he had crutches…

As Chopper saw the mess the two created by themselves and he yelled at full volume and changed into his human form just to carry both of them not very gently under his arms into his room for first aid.

XXX

Sanji had started to watch the Marimo more often… That was completely to his displeasure as everyone could figure out… Actually, he had started to smoke more often than usually, he HAD increased smoking since the Marimo carried him back the first time but now it was getting worse. Sanji was totally puzzled… As the Marimo had carried him back the first time he had nuzzled himself into the warmth of his neck… He didn't actually know why he did but the warm back and the gentle up and down from walking… He had gotten so tired because of the two sleepless nights prior… He couldn't do anything else but lean into him, smelling his scent, and fall asleep…

The Marimo he noticed that day actually smelled not like he had expected (like saltwater or sweat or sh~… ah, well- you know what I mean)… No- he had smelled like metal, earth and testosterone and a light scent of peppermint- shampoo from his hair… That scent had Sanji startled so much because he had to admit that he LIKED how the idiot smelled… So he increased his cigarette consummation to a higher level…

But that satisfied smile of the Marimo had brought him almost over his limit… He wanted to see it again… He still couldn't figure out why but- he really wanted to see it again… Just one more time…

But how?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, my! Last chapter! Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this!Beta- readed, yay!!! Thank you so much, Princess!!!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, Rape (remembering of rape), violence

Pairing: ZoSan

Based upon the story of "Sanji" and Chapter 1+2+3 of "Zoro"

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

**"Yay, finally last Chapter of "Zoro"! Hope you´ll enjoy and that I will see you in the next and last Story "Sanji and Zoro" where they will (maybe?) get their Happy End. I´ve enjoyed writing this series very much and thank you for your comments and criticism! CU in "Sanji and Zoro"?"**

**His Body and Soul 2**

´_No, DON´T!_´ is all he manages to think before his whole world turns black.

He wasn't sure how much time has passed as he finally opened his eyes again.

´_FUCK! You damn shitty Marimo! Where are you? OUCH!_´ he thought.

But the Marimo was nowhere to be seen. And also HE was nowhere anymore.

Turning around, everyone's there but him… Luffy bouncing up and down happily…

Jumping up onto his feet, looking around.

´_So, where's the shitty Marimo?_´

Looking down to his feet

´_His swords?´_

left by their owner.

´_WTF? He would never…´ _hot waves of angst and bad foreseeing, washing through him.

Running, stumbling over rocks and piles of a destroyed castle, not even noticing the skeleton looking stunned in one direction, not moving a single one of his bones…

"There's no way he's still in one piece! Where is he?" talking to himself.

Finally, stumbling over one last pile of castle, almost running past the figure, he stopped immediately, turning to the green haired man in shock.

"There he is… WOHOOO!"

Running over to him as fast as possible.

"The hell do you think you're doing? Where's that warlord?"

The green- haired man- looking darkly- his eyes fixed to a point somewhere, far away.

Slowly realizing what he's looking at, his blue eye widened in shock.

"What's with all this blood?!? Hey, are you alive? Where is that guy?!? What happened?!?"

…

"… No…thing… hap..pened…" the last thing, the shitty Marimo was able to say…

Just to fall on his knees and into Sanji's arms, unconscious. Sanji's heart never before had beaten so fast and he totally surprised himself by the thought that when the moron in his arms would die right then and there, that he would kill him for that- and that he would miss him. So he lifted the vulnerable man up in his arms

´_So light and… soft…? No, soft is not good, soft means BROKEN!´_

and brought him back to Chopper as fast as possible.

Sanji could only hardly admit it to himself, but he was never more afraid to lose a Nakama - friend - before in his life.

That was four months ago. And the swordsman was still not back to his old form…

It also was the start of their relationship becoming closer than they would have ever expected.

XXX

He was running down a street. It was in the middle of the night and it was cold and rainy. His whole body was aching. The injured flesh and broken bones made it almost impossible to run and as fast as he would have liked to. His white shirt was ripped in a half over his bloody chest. Broken ribs made it hard to breathe.

Suddenly, a noise behind him let his oversensitive nerves flame up in panic. He stopped and turned around, just to see the rotten street dark and empty. Again he turned around just to stumble forward, back to… Back to what? To his friends? But… where were they? At the Sunny? But where was the ship? He imagined that he must have kept on running for hours and hours and wasn't able to go any further. Every new street looked like the street before. He was cold and tired and his enemies were right behind him. A sudden crash right in front of him made him stop again. Nothing! Not in front of him…

Rough, brutal hands grabbed him from behind just to throw him into the wall of a house next to him. He fell down to the ground, facing the dirty street. As he looked, up six men, their faces hidden in the shadow of the night, stood in front of him. They grabbed him by his short hair, pulling him upwards… He tried to scream but a violent hand upon his mouth stopped him.

They pinned him down to the street, hitting his already bloody and injured face with punches. His lips cracked open, he felt his upper jaw and two of his teeth break. As they finished he was almost dead, but still alive and wake enough to feel how his pants had been ripped apart. The men were laughing… One of the, shoved his dick into his injured mouth, thrusting back and forth harshly… The man came deep in his mouth. He couldn't help but throw up right onto the street and onto the man's shoes. A foot in his side sent him fly some meters away. After that the other men got their turns.

They raped him, more than one time, fucked him dry. He felt his flesh THERE get torn apart, felt his own blood lubing their hard cocks. Again he tried to scream but either a cock in his mouth or his own, dry throat made it impossible.

When they had finished their torture, they stepped a few meters away, out of his sight, as a shadow out of another street suddenly appeared.

He looked up at the shadow who grabbed him by the throat just to pick him up. At eyelevel, Sanji was able to see the man choking him. It was Kuma. His eye widened as Kuma threw him to the ground, pulling out his cock, forcing it violently up into him.

Finally Sanji was able to scream…

XXX

So did Zoro as he woke up in the middle of the day, leaning against the mast, taking a nap.

"NO!" he screamed, as loud as he was able to scream. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks.

He panted fast, almost hyperventilating as he covered his face with both of his hands.

Luckily Zoro was all alone onboard of the Sunny. His other crewmembers were on the Island they had reached just this morning.

Zoro tried to calm himself down but the horror of his nightmare in the middle of a calm and beautiful, sunny day crept with cold fingers up his spine. His whole body still seemed to ache under the never forgotten pain…

It was the umpteenth time he had this sort nightmare. Since the cook told him about his rape as he was a boy Zoro couldn't help but build the rape of the cook into his nightmares about Kuma. It had become so bad that the swordsman was already afraid of sleeping.

He wasn't hungry anymore, training didn't distract him from his nightmares and he had started to drink more Booze than usually.

Speaking of Booze…

Zoro wiped his tears away, stood up and made his way to the Galley. Two bottles of Booze later his nightmare subsided but didn't let go. Four bottles of Booze later EVERYTHING subsided…

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when Zoro found himself light-headed and distracted enough to try to concentrate upon his training…

XXX

Sanji sat in the Galley on the table, an unlit cig in his mouth. He chewed absentminded on it, until he chewed through the filter. But he didn't mind at the moment, didn't stop chewing. His thoughts were about HIM… Zoro… And THAT night…

**Flashback**

A foot woke him up out of another nightmare of weakness and an ugly, dirty cock

and his eyes…

Those dark, green eyes looking at him in shock and… disgust? But for what? For the men in front of him raping Sanji? or for Sanji himself, too weak to beat the hell out of the rapists? And then… there… had been so much BLOOD! One of the men had touched the Marimo… And Sanji wasn't able to hold himself back anymore. He kicked the hell- no, the BRAINS out of the group… That nightmare had appeared the whole three days he hid himself in his hammock over and over…

A loud, annoying yell of "Oi, shit-cook! Get up on your lazy ass the crew is starving!" hit his ears but he wasn't able to get up… Again: "Oi! I said get the hell UP now, shit-cook!!" But he didn't want to move! He didn't wanted to ever, EVER get out of his hammock again just to face the real, cold, cruel world and a green-haired Marimo who surely had lost all of his respect for him…

"Tell me."

No- No, he- he couldn't tell him… He felt someone sitting down next to him in his Hammock, so it swayed gently… Several minutes went by as Sanji's mind started to race. Why did Zoro not go away? Why was he still sitting next to him, STARING at him- Sanji was sure about that. Why did he care?!? Did Zoro care? Or did he just want to hear what happened and then tease Sanji for not being able to protect himself. Sanji slowly started to fall asleep… He didn't knew how long his light sleep had been but as he woke up—out of another nightmare—the shitty swordsman still sat in his Hammock, stubbornly! So Sanji had just one option:

"How long do you plan to sit there and burn holes into me, shit-head?"

He heard a soft chuckle from the Marimo…

"Tell me…"

So he told him…

He didn't remember the exact words he said to him but as he finally told Zoro the story about his eye was a lie and the swordsman was able to figure out by himself what he meant, he was almost dying of embarrassment… But then a rough but gentle hand came upon his injured eye. The Marimo looked at him, smiling a warm smile he never had seen on him, almost sorrowful…

"It's not necessary…"

This sentence… This one sentence opened the knot in Sanji's stomach. Sanji knew what the swordsman meant: It wasn't necessary if Sanji's eye was almost blind and the scar also didn't matter. Their relationship, their Nakamaship and their friendship wouldn't change just because of his injured eye or his past. The men had paid for what they did, Sanji made them pay… He had been strong enough… Sanji's past and his damaged eye didn't change who he was: Zoro's friend!

And then, there was the embrace… Sanji's whole face turned red when he remembered this tight, warm, straight-from-the-heart embrace…

And then, there was the kiss… At THAT thought Sanji's face went through all shades of red in existence…

The kiss was shy at first and then it became harder, almost frustrated, frantic. After that it became- sweet, passionate, pure and… comforting.

**Flashback end**

And his _eyes_… ´_OMG! His EYES!´_ Sanji thought. His eyes had been so deep. A deep, deep green, almost black in the light of the lantern next to his Hammock, pulling him into them with all their might. They looked surprised but not angry and- something- ELSE was in them he wasn't able to put his finger on it… Like a fire burning in those deep, _deep-_

_´Ok, you have to stop that, REALLY!´_

Sanji felt his whole face and slowly also his whole body burning with heat. Why was he thinking about the Marimo in such a way?

Suddenly the door of the Galley was opened forcefully, slamming against the wooden wall.

´_To speak of the devil…´_ Sanji thought as a yawning and very tired looking swordsman walked into the Galley. Sanji's heart began to beat a little faster at the sight of the asshole. He noticed that he was still chewing the now almost gone filter of the cig AND that his cheeks were still hot- which meant he was still blushing like mad. So he forced himself to stand up slowly enough that the swordsman would not get suspicious, but fast enough so that the shit- head couldn't catch a sight of his face.

"What do you want Marimo? It's not time for dinner, yet. And you won't get anything to eat right now!" he said while walking over to the bin, throwing his now ruined cig into it.

"Got some Booze, cook?" the shitty swordsman asked lazily, sounding tired.

Sanji stiffened. Booze…? Now…? He looked at the clock on the kitchen- wall. It was nine o´clock in the morning!

"Are you crazy or some-" Sanji yelled and turned around, just to catch a sight of the man and shrugged. The swordsman looked tired, sick, thinner than some days ago, and exhausted…

"…! Oi, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, shit-cook! So: Booze?"

"It's nine o'clock in the morning! At least wait till twelve."

"Nope. Booze… now!"

"As to say with your words: _NOPE!_"

"Why not?"

"Because it is nine. o. clock. in. the. MORNING!"

"It's five past nine now, shit-cook…" the swordsman yawned again, slowly walking over to the table of the Galley, sitting down on a chair, still facing the cook, leaning his head into his right hand. "So: Booze?" he asked again, his eyes almost closed.

Sanji's face was flushed again, but not because of embarrassment. A vein popped out on his forehead.

"Are you asking me for a fight, shithead? If THAT is what you want, you can get- … …! Err… sh-shit… head…? Oi, idiot. IDIOT! … …! I can't believe it! **_What the?!?_**"

A light snore was heard from the moss- head in front of him… He had fallen asleep, since Sanji had talked to him.

"MRRN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU´VE FALLEN ASLEEP SINCE **_I. AM. TALKING. TO. YOU!_**" Sanji yelled, screaming the last five words. The swordsman's head shot up fast, his eyes wide open; a weird, almost pain- and… fearful (?) expression on his face. After that, his eyes shut on half-mast, he looked around the room with clouded eyes.

"Oh, shit-cook! Didn't notice you at all… Huh, when did I went into the Galley?" he murmured. "Got some Booze?"

At THAT point Sanji was only able to do one thing: **_"CHOPPEEEEER~!!!"_**

XXX

Infirmary

"When was the last time you slept, Zoro?" the little doctor in front of him asked, looking concerned at him.

"Huh?" the Marimo looked at him, not really noticing, what was going on. "I slept last night. Why do you ask?"

"No, you did NOT sleep!" Sanji frowned beside him. "You had watch last night and you did not come back. Chopper!" he turned to face the little reindeer. "I saw him on deck this morning, already training, with a bottle of Booze beside him. He did drink a lot last time. I had to buy three times more than the last time I stocked up!"

"Is that so?" Chopper asked.

"I am alright, Chopper, really!" slowly getting annoyed about the situation, the Marimo tried to stand up, just to be shoved back into the chair by an also annoyed cook.

"You are not alright, I can see it! And if you are actually not able to sleep, I'm going to sedate you, so you will be able to sleep for about 12 hours." Chopper said , turning around, facing his desk. He took a syringe from it and hoisted an uncolored liquid into it. The swordsman's eyes widened. A needle… He HATED needles… No NEEDLE! And no 12-hour sleep with that nightmare!!! He looked up at Sanji, who was actually looking down at his emergency food supply.

"Oi, asshole!" he mocked. "Molest innocent girls today?" smirking to himself he knew what the next reaction from the blond man was going to be…

One, two arguments later they **_AGAIN (!!!)_** were a cloud of swords and legs and ´Ouch´ and ´shit-head´ and ´dartboard brow´, the whole reason why they had been in the infirmary was totally forgotten as they were tossed out of it by a little, innocent reindeer in rumble-mode, kicking their asses…

XXX

Two days later, almost for three weeks now, the Marimo hadn't slept properly. He didn't take his naps anymore, still barely eating; a shadow of his own former self, which didn't go unnoticed by the crew. But when Chopper was finally able to jump over his own shadow (he hadn't talked to both men for the past two days, they've destroyed the most of the infirmary) and talked to the Marimo again, the cook held him back. He was also concerned and a lot more curious what was up with the asshole. And he actually owed him one for that night…

That night, the synthetic turf and Usopp had watch duty. So Sanji went to Usopp and took over his watch, to be able to talk to the shit-head without any interruption.

XXX

Crows Nest Night

Sanji went up to the crows nest, a cup of hot milk with honey in his hands. The shitty swordsman stood in the middle of the nest, training with his dumb bells, one in each hand. Up and down, up and down, up and down, facing the entrance with his back. So he didn't notice Sanji. The blonde watched him working for several minutes. After that he walked slowly, passing the swordsman on his right side, sitting down on the couch, putting the cup down to the ground next to him, and placing his right leg over his left. Sanji lit a cig, smoking slowly, still watching the green haired man in front of him who hadn't even flinched, who hadn't even NOTICED the smoke in the air, his eyes shut tight, deep black rings underneath his eyes, his face a mirror of pure concentration and pain.

"… Oi, moss-head. Stop that or you'll die of exhaustion…" Sanji said lowly under his breath.

The ´moss-head´ practically JUMPED in surprise, the dumb bell in his right hand falling down to the floor. Automatically the Marimo's right hand shot up to the left side of his chest- he placed it right over his heart, shooting the cook an angry glare.

"You REALLY are trying to kill me by a heart-attack, aren't you?!?" he growled angrily.

"Nope, not at all. Poisoning your food or better your Booze—you drink more than you eat—is much easier and also FASTER!" Sanji answered lowly, sounding completely serious.

"YOU- Are you trying to pick up a fight?"

"Nope, not at all… I'm just trying to figure out, why you are such a shitty, drunken WRECK."

"Oi! I'm no wreck and I'm not drunk!"

…He wasn't, really! He'd only had six bottles of Booze that day… Just a little appetizer so to say… The swordsman growled:

"I am always able to kick your ass, even when I haven't slept in three months, hands bend behind my back!" he took a step forward in the direction of the blond man and suddenly hit the ground with the back of his head, the dumb bell that was in his left hand was slowly rolling away from him. He saw stars and a blond head just a few centimeters away from his face… The Marimo hadn't even seen the blond man moving… Sanji had stood up and knocked him to the ground in no time.

"Yeah I can see how you're kicking my ass with three_ weeks _of no sleep… Veeeery impressive!"

"Oi, get off of me!"

"With pleasure!" Sanji shot back. After that he stood up, pulling the shitty bastard with him, shoving him forward into the couch.

"Oi! What is that for, shit- cook?" the Marimo muttered just to get a blanket shoved right into his face.

"Shut up, drink your milk, lay down and be a good little Marimo and sleep! I'll take your and Usopp's watch tonight so you can sleep in a quiet place without snoring." Sanji growled and shoved the cup with (now) warm milk into his hands.

The Baka looked as if someone just had slapped him.

"You kidding me, cook…?"

"Nope, not at all! Drink and sleep!"

"I'm not a child! How dare you-"

"IF YOU AREN'T A CHILD THEN JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD BITCHY BRAT AND GO TO SLEEP!!!" Sanji yelled back at him, suddenly snappy.

The swordsman looked at him, totally surprised.

"You ARE kidding me, aren't you? Because, if not then I'll kick your ass up and down the whole Grand Line…" he growled lowly. This situation was embarrassing. The cook was treating him as if he was a little, stubborn child, that didn't want to drink his milk and go to bed (Well, actually he was no child… He is a ´_big, strong-like-a-bull, I-wanna-be-the-greatest-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-kick-the-devil's-ass-if-he-asks-for-it_´ swordsman who is afraid to sleep because of several nightmares, torturing him…).

And…to be honest to himself—never to the cook, though—he actually _was_ afraid of the situation… Just a little… If the cook were to knock him out, he wouldn't be able to get around those nightmares…

"Ok, what is it? The whole time I knew you, you were a lazy, I-can-sleep-even-if-we're-attacked-by-1,000-Marine-soldiers, asshole of a Marimo!"

"Oi!" the man growled. "It was only 500! No big deal for us, though…"

"Sigh! So, as to say it with your words: ´Tell me!´" Sanji sat himself down beside the man the couch.

Suddenly remembering the night when he asked the cook that very question, the swordsman went bright red.

´_That kiss… Why Is it bothering me so much?´_ his lips tickled lightly. He licked over them and looked at the cook, just to see a beautiful ocean blue eye staring back at him, surrounded by a handsome face. The Marimo jerked back, facing the ground. He had thought about the kiss several times… Those long, calloused fingers, stroking his hair gently… Soft lips on his own… A hot, talented tongue in his mouth… A lithe, warm body and a firm, masculine embrace… And the smell… HIS smell… he smelled like-like herbs and…after shave mixed with testosterone and… a little like sleep and tobacco and everything was mixed up in perfect little portions to make this one unique scent… Sanji… And his HANDS… Those thin, talented fingers running through his hair, caressing his neck and upper back, just between his shoulders. If they would have been lower and between his-

_´STOP thinking, idiot, he is sitting right next to you!!´_

"You aren't _really_ going to stare at me the whole night, are you?" he asked.

"I'm just doing you the same favor you did for me…" Sanji answered.

Silence fell over both men. The swordsman still slightly pink in the cheeks, sipped at the milk. It still was slightly warm and tasted like honey, just the right amount of it. About ten minutes went by and he became more and more uncomfortable under the cook's intense gaze. The swordsman knew that, in his weakened status, he had no chance of kicking the cook's ass and getting out of the situation without any explanations. And also if he were able to … There was still Chopper with his… _needle_… He shivered lightly.

The Marimo sighed again and gave up… Slowly he started to talk:

"I-I don't want to sleep…" he mumbled.

"Why not?" the cook asked him. "You have to sleep. It eats on your strength, if you are not getting enough sleep…"

"I know that, but still…" he sighed again, squirming under this eye.

"Tell me!" the cook commanded, quietly but serious.

"I-I actually have those… dreams…" he finally chocked out.

"What dreams? About Bambi and his friends playing games up on a rich field of flowers and you in the middle of it, drinking tea?" the cook mocked.

"Ok, all right, you don't want to hear! I knew this was a mistake!" the swordsman stood up, throwing the empty cup down onto the floor of the nest, crashing it into thousands of pieces. As he tried to stomp out of the room he was firmly held back by a hand on his left arm. Those pale, long, strong fingers winding around his bicep.

"Wait! I want to hear! I'm … I'm… sorry!" Sanji chocked out. It was never easy to apologize to the shit-head. They had never apologized to each other before Thriller Bark. They had first started when they'd become closer to each other, as they became friends…

"I want to hear, I'm sorry! So, sit down again, ok?" Sanji asked.

"…"

The Marimo looked as if he couldn't decide whether to tell or to kick the cook's ass. Well, actually he could… But he came to the same conclusion as before, as he felt dizziness clouding his thoughts. He had stood up too fast and, in his current state, his body didn't forgive him for it.

He sighed again and let himself fall back into the couch.

"Just like I said I have those… dreams…" he started again.

"What dreams?"

"It-it is dark… all around me and… I am running down a street… It's cold and I feel somehow…" he stopped, again facing the ground, blushing deeply. He couldn't tell him… He would think that he was weak and the Marimo couldn't stand that. He wanted to be respected by the cook and… and… yeah, and what more…? What did he want the cook to feel more for him he asked himself. Suddenly he felt a cold hand up on his. His hands had turned into fists, unnoticed by himself, laying on his upper thighs. Was the cook trying to comfort him? Feeling just the slightest bit uncomfortable by the sudden, unfamiliar intimate touch, he looked into the cook's eye. There was so much in it. Concern in front of every other emotion, was there also a warmth in it and friendliness and something more… deep inside it… Sanji was his Nakama… Suddenly he was sure he could trust him…

"I felt… somewhat… _lonely_…" he chocked out. "And kind of (swallow) _afraid_…" just the slightest bit of surprise was in the cook's eyes. He didn't say anything.

"I am running and running but I can't get anywhere… I am in the middle of an unknown city, the Sunny and my Nakama far away… Then, suddenly someone stops me, smashing me to the ground… I was… already injured before and then… then I can see… THEM…"

A long pause caused the cook to ask: "Who?"

"Your… rapists…" Sanji jerked, widening his eye in surprise but as he just was going to say something the Marimo continued.

"They are beating me up, I've got no chance against them and after that… I try to scream but no sound comes out. They are raping me, over and over until everyone is satisfied, and after that… HE suddenly appears…" again a deep, pained sigh "Kuma." Sanji, again, widened his eye, staring at the algae with concern and surprise, his mind running like mad.

"He-he pulls YOU up by your throat…" he looked back at the puzzled expression in Sanji's face.

"Huh?"

"I am suddenly you. I mean it is suddenly not ME anymore, somehow I turned into you…" he chocked out. "And then he smashes you down back on the street and pulls out his cock and… also rapes you… At that point you are able to scream. I can hear you scream loud and painful in my mind. Then I wake up, NEVER before this, and I can feel my own throat getting soar because it is actually ME who is screaming… My…my whole body HURTS after that… **I just can't stand this anymore!**" he yelled the last sentence, trying to hold back the tears of pain and fear before the reaction of the man aside him. But he was surprised by a deep, firm embrace…

"It's over…" Sanji said after a while. "I think you are dreaming this dream because Kuma did something to you as cruel, and somehow similar, as a rape… It harmed your whole body, leaving deep wounds also on your soul, just like my rape left me… But they will heal… It will become better… You will never forget it, but the wounds will heal, even if they will leave nasty scars… But I am sure you can handle that… You have to go on, just as I decided to go on for my dream…"

The man in his arms trembled lightly, but soon fell asleep in Sanji's arms too exhausted to resist any longer. As he felt the swordsman's body getting heavier, he carefully placed his head in his lap and took off his jacket. He placed the blanket, which the shit-head had tossed up on the back of the couch, over the sleeping man in his lap. He lit up a cig and smoked, silently watching the stars.

The Marimo always cared… He always cared for everyone, everywhere, sacrificing himself, not even thinking about his own health, sanity, and his dream… He looked down at the vulnerable man in his lap, smiling slightly. Stroking his green hair gently he felt himself blushing at the thought of just how peaceful and handsome the man actually was, his heart skipping a beat…

XXX

In the morning the swordsman woke up by the first ray of sunlight hitting his closed eyes. He turned around on his warm (warm?) pillow, feeling light-headed, but much better than the day before. He hadn't dreamt anything. Maybe he had, but he couldn't remember anything.

´_YESSSSS!´_ he thought. He opened his eyes slowly, just to meet a deep, tired, ocean-blue eye, looking back into his, … caring and… lovingly…? The cook smiled at him…

On that morning, their shared their second kiss…

Sanji looked down at Zoro, who also was smiling at him… Oh, his SMILE! The smile Sanji had rarely seen on him. It was a warm, honest, and happy smile not only his mouth, but he was smiling with his eyes. At that point Sanji bent himself over until he was just some centimeters away from the swordsman's face. Zoro's smile faded just to replace the expression with surprise.

"Cook, what-" he mumbled softly, but stopped at the sight of slightly parted lips in front of him. Zoro wasn't able to hold back. He thought about the things that had happened between the two of them: remembering the salve for his eye, his injured leg, the smoking sessions, his pale, white, injured hands, the conversation about Kuina with a beautiful sunrise after a long night, the gesture of a thrown away book because the cook had been worried for him, and finally, finally, the kiss… The sweet, sorrowful kiss… When had they (not only literarily) gotten so close? And why didn't he notice? He had been able to sleep through the whole night, deep and dreamless, just because he was here: Sanji… All these thoughts crossed his mind in only a few seconds.

Zoro still stared at those parted lips, so close to his own. After that Zoro finally snapped. He lifted himself up, grabbing the blond man that was leaning over him by his collar and smashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and frantic, almost violent, hungry… Zoro sat up, never breaking the kiss so he could have Sanji in front of him, hands stroking over broad shoulders and small, lithe hips, tongues fighting for dominance. The cook, winning the game, shoved the still not completely recovered swordsman down onto the couch, straddling him. They breathed heavily through their noses, so, even if the KISS was breathtaking, they wouldn't need to break it. Calloused hands tugged at Sanji's shirt, taking it out of his waistband, slipping underneath, just to caress the cook's bare back. A soft moan escaped the blond's mouth...

Just to moan in displeasure into the man's mouth beneath him at the loud call of: "SAAANNNJIII~!!! FOOOOD~!!!!"

The cook broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook on the left side of Zoro's throat.

"Sometimes I just want to commit mutiny!" Sanji sighed.

The broad chest underneath him was shaken by a light chuckle.

"Sounds good, but I think then you would never be able to find ´All Blue´ because Nami would throw you off the ship."

"Hmm… You think so?" Sanji still buried his face in the man beneath him, smelling his scent. Like… Earth and Booze and sleep and sweat, mixed with sea-water, aftershave and a lot more of testosterone than normal, probably caused by his arousal, and there was something else that was just Zoro… Mixed up into an intoxicating scent.

"SAAAANJIIIII~!!!!"

Sanji growled lowly… "That guy REALLY needs a hobby, other than food I mean!"

Again that chuckle. Finally Sanji gave up at the third call of his crazy captain. He shoved himself up onto his knees, looking at the figure beneath him. He blushed frantically at the sight of the sleepy, lust filled gaze in Zoro's eyes. Sanji swallowed hard, tugging his shirt back into place, just to catch his jacket. Zoro stared at him the whole time, his hands still at his hips, where he rested them as Sanji straightened himself up. The cook slipped into his jacket and tightened his tie. He shot the swordsman on the couch one last, short gaze and tried to slip himself down, off of the man and the couch, still blushing like mad. But Zoro didn't let go…

"Oi, shit-cook."

Sanji looked again down to him. Zoro propped himself up on his left elbow, just to grab the blond man by his tie. Zoro gave the blushing figure over him a light, butterfly kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." he murmured, blushing deeply himself and turned around, still between the cook's legs, to face the back of the couch, burying himself back into the blanket.

Sanji looked surprised down at the now (already!!!) sleeping man under him. After that he stood up, to make breakfast for two beautiful Ladies and the rest of the madmen down on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

XXX

You wouldn't believe it, but in his past, before the Mugiwaras, Sanji had only REALLY loved two people in his whole life—Though he'd had about five partners in his past since he was fourteen and was able to be touched by other people again after the rape—three had been female, two male… One of the females he had been in real love with… The other person he had been in REAL love with didn't became his partner. That person also hadn't been a woman… His very FIRST love had not been a woman…His very first love had had deep, green eyes… Just like his second…

Sitting in the Galley in the middle of the following night, the cook was thinking seriously about a certain green-haired swordsman…

When did this all start? When had he started to enjoy their conversations… When had he started to like how the Marimo smelled… When did he start to care about him more than even for his Nami- swan… When did he start to miss him when he wasn't around… When had he started to enjoy his presence, his touch, his voice, his embrace, looking into those deep, _deep_ (oh my…) green eyes… When did he start to like him more than just a very, very good friend…?

Now you have to know- when Sanji loved someone, he did it completely. He loved him with his very heart, body and soul, equal were it to be between a man or a woman… He was the love-cook, wasn't he?

Finally he had to admit it to himself: he loved that damn, stupid Marimo with everything he had and was able to give… And that caused all emotional problems in his whole world…

Sanji chewed on his unlit cigarette and grabbed his hair firmly with both of his hands.

"Shit!" he murmured.


End file.
